


You Are Mine

by Raki_98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark Rick Grimes, Dom Rick Grimes, I'm not good at summarizing, M/M, Negan being a prisoner, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), sex no consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raki_98/pseuds/Raki_98
Summary: Negan is finally captured, he thought his ending will a sad and quick death, but Rick has other plans for him.





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! These days I have been wanting to do something Rick and Negan a bit wild, hence my inspiration in this story, will not be very long. (2 or 3 chapters I have thought in total)  
> Warning:If you are looking for romance or love, this is not your story. In this plot Rick will take the role of active and his personality will be dark, if you do not tolerate that better do not read xD  
> No more to add, I hope you enjoy it :)

Negan had the heart in a fist, he could feel the beating of his heart and his accelerated breathing all that time. Many things crossed his mind, but his body did not seem to want to collaborate because he could not move a minimum of his muscle of the panic that invaded him.

 

He couldn’t do anything but kneel,hypnotized of the scene in front of his eyes.He scrutinized the place. It was all devastated and inhospitable; it was nothing like the warm and familiar surroundings of the Sanctuary that he had called home.

 

At that moment Negan realized that his house would no longer be like it was before, now it was rather a dark mouth, a pit strange to him.

 

There were a lot corpses of his men lying on the ground.His eyes widened as he recognized among all those bodies the corpse of his faithful right hand, how the lifeless orbits of Simon looked at the void.

 

Unconsciously,he stopped breathing.His stomach had contracted until arriving to pain. Nevertheless, he couldn't keep continue to wander when he feels a presence on him.

 

He looked up to find a penetrating blue eyes on him, if the glances will kill, nor the ashes of Negan would be left. But that withering look was not the only fixed on him. Everyone present watched him cautiously and with a ill-concealed attention

 

In these situations, Negan would have broken the intense silence that was forming in the environment,perhaps with a stupidity or an insult, very usual of him as a shield to hide his restlessness but this time not a word came out of his lips.

 

He just waited for a reaction that didn’t take long to come when Rick knelt at his height. Behind that serious mask Negan could see how those eyes shone with great intensity, clearly, thirst for revenge could be seen in them.

 

-You don’t say anything? -Rick asked sarcastically, without giving the other an opportunity to respond. -Or better you are going to threaten me?, what threat will be this time, come on, surprise me, I'm curious.

 

Negan stared at him for a few seconds until without hesitation he answered.

 

-For you and your fucking people are finished the opportunities, motherfuckers. Lucille will be the one to explain you what will happen.

 

Fuck, if Negan had the slightest chance of having come out of there alive, now of course not, he himself has dug his own grave. Anyway,he was already in the shit so he was not going to give the taste to that asshole. Before, he prefers his cock be devoured by the walkers of shit than supplicate.

 

A smile curled his lips with the idea of fucking that man until the last minute he has counted.Suddenly, his idea was erased from his head like his smile when Rick laughed heartily.

 

A whit of fun was showing on the face of the former ex Sheriff.

 

-Or are you very retarded or have balls as fat as those of a bull -said Rick at the end of laughing -I don’t know if you're giving an account of the fucking situation you're in. If you already start with threats, on bad way you go.

 

A smile of arrogance escaped of Negan as he confronted him with his gaze.

 

-And what other fucking path do I have left,eh? -Negan reproached to him -I see what the good position that you have Rick, that's what you wanted, right?That all this rabble see how their fucking leader has subdued someone without being able to defend himself just to increase his shitty ego. You know what? Kiss my ass!

 

Before being able to dedicate another insult to Rick he felt the cold metal pressing against his temple, it would have given him a heart attack of the scare if it were not for the delicate situation in which this one, at any moment if it was not that weapon, would be another one.

 

Very carefully, Negan turned his head slightly enough to see with the corner of his eye the owner of that weapon. A surge of courage and anger take over him forgetting completely that I was being pointed.

 

-If you ask me to shoot him, I will do it delighted -Dwight said, eager to pull the trigger -You just have to tell me to do it.

 

-Not yet, he before…

 

-Son of a bitch! -screamed Negan.

Blinded by anger, Negan pounced on the blond man doing landing the two on the ground.The sound of the shot resounded, but the bullet didn’t reach its target.

 

-You don't even know how to shoot, faggot! - shouted Negan while he gave several blows at the man below him. Dwight tried to escape but Negan was win in size and strength, he could only cover his arms cushioning the blows that fell on him. Conversely, Negan did not seem to stop at any time -I should have burned you until the ashes and to the bitch of Sherry a long time ago, bastard!

 

He couldn’t keep giving of his merchandise when some arms held him both sides, immobilizing him completely, again, he was forced to kneel.

 

-Leave me motherfuckers!...Leave me! -He tried in vain to free himself from his bonds, but Daryl and Michonne kept him in his place.

 

Negan felt the familiar presence on him again, this time it was more uncomfortable when Rick's face was only inches from him.

 

-Calm down. I see you in anguish, and we haven’t done anything more than start.

 

-Fuck you -Negan hissed with pure hatred.

 

Negan's eyes widened as saucers when a strong hand grabbed him by the jaw pulling him near, his terror was meeting Rick's now dangerous eyes.

 

-Now feel what I and my people live that night -Instantly, Negan knew he was talking -The fear of not knowing what is going to happen corrupts you inside, without having the opportunity to defend you, is exactly the same as what you are experiencing now...but, do you know the difference? -His fury changed to a cold countenance -The difference is that you don’t worry for anyone except your own ass. I had to witness that night how you snatched me a two people from our family. And that is something that will accompany me the rest of life thanks of you.

 

Negan groaned when Rick tightened his grip more to the point of thinking he was going to break it.

 

-You have no idea what I've been through, of what WE have happened since the happened. Days that I hardly ate or slept every time the images appeared in my mind. To then have to see you, piece of shit, with your ugly ass to loot half of our supplies leaving us in misery. Along the path, I've run into people who have done unforgivable things, but you, you are the worst that we have been able to witness.

 

Negan saw amazed how behind that rage there really was a man shattered, did not know what to say at the beginning. A lot of feelings invaded him, among them a little empathy, but he barely regrets when an anger erupts in him.

 

-Damn, the cruel of Negan has made you unable to sleep, right? Poor Rick. Nevertheless, if I remember correctly, we had a fucking deal, which was? Oh yeah! Was give me your fucking half in exchange FOR NOT TAKING AWAY YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!!! -his face began to have a red color like a tomato. -How many of you lost, two? Well, I lost a damn base when you killed my men in cold blood., more than I could consent. So do not come to me with bullshits. I did what I had to do to make your stupid head understand the new order, but you have not understood shit.

 

-For how you killed to glenn and abraham, do you think we were going to want such a life? At any moment one of us would be a victim of your bat, sick fucking.

 

-I didn't intend it to end like this, I recognize that Mr.Carrot lord I had to kill him, that man if it seemed to give problems. But if the useless Daryl had not put his hand on me, your Jackie Chan would stay alive.

 

-What have you said? -a new voice intervened in the conversation.

 

-No shit… -Negan murmured when he recognized that female voice.

 

A Maggie appeared in the crowd with a look that sincerely scared Negan more than the glance of Rick. Negan swallowed when she was standing in front of him.

 

-Hi darling. How long without seeing you. I've missed you, you too? -a perverse smile appeared on his lips.

 

Maggie didn’t answer, just stared at him with a penetrating look.

 

-Fuck darling, if you keep looking at me like that, I'll soon have a premature ejaculation…

He didn’t have time to react when a blow was embedded in the side of his face, instantly, he felt the hot and swollen area. If it were not for the fact that he had his arms tied, he would have rubbed his cheek to relieve the pain.

 

Slowly, he looked up to meet that defiant look. Those anxious eyes for a reason to continue. Negan would give it to her enchanted.

 

-Wow! Holy Shit! -Negan shouted with emotion -You are the fucking boss! Now if I'm hot, of course I have a lot to envy of chinese man, what I would give to be in the middle of those thighs and…

 

This time, the blow landed on his nose shaking him back.He was placed on his site by Daryl and Michonne.

 

Negan howled in pain, he could feel the blood coming out of his broken nose. The humor completely disappeared when Maggie pounced on him, hitting him with accurate blows, every blow she gave was stronger than the previous one. Negan couldn’t cover himself for what he could only receive until to the point that he would swear to have a black eye when he could not open it.

 

Maggie continued with the task, blinded by the anger accumulated in weeks, now that she had the opportunity, she was not going to waste it. She had lost count when a hand rested on her shoulder, she turned to find Rick.

 

-I think that's enough.

 

-For this scum, it's never enough.

 

-Is true, he will have his punishment, I promise you.

 

Maggie looked at Rick for a few seconds before turning her attention to the kneeling man, his face was barely recognizable by the amount of bruises and blood on him.

 

She knelt at his height to observe him, behind all that disaster you could see that one open eye looking at her with pure hatred.

 

-I guess now you want me dead -she supposed -we are two now. If I could, I'd cut your throat and I would let you bleed like a pig. But Rick has other plans for you. I like it or not, I know that you will receive your deserved. -she sentenced before getting up and going back to her place.

 

Negan would have said something if it was not for what he felt if he opened his mouth his jaw would be hanging. He just waited expectantly for a Rick who looked at him curiously. Finally, he broke the silence.

 

-Everything is over for you, get ready for your new life of shit.

 

Negan heard a whistle behind him and before he could even turn, something hit hard on the back of his head. Daryl and michonne released him to drop him to the ground.

 

He looked up, stumbling, while everything clouded around him. Dwight was on him, he raised the pistol and hit him hard with the nose of the gun on his head. After that, everything went black.

 

 

 


	2. A Bad Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to apologize for the possible delay of time. I'm in the final stretch of studies and with it, the holidays come. I will can do more updates,so then thanks for your patience. :)
> 
> Regarding this story, I warned in the previous chapter but I'll mention it again, Rick will be a bit bastard (Although Negan also has his thing). So not if you tolerate seeing a Rick different the one in the series, you better not read this. No more to add, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Negan released a small grunt and tried to move when he woke up, but he felt his body so heavy, as if he was formed by the union of pieces of lead and couldn’t get up. He opened his eyes and found with the vision of a simple roof. _“Wh_ _at_ _the hell...”_ he thought. Negan cocked his head and tried to focus his sight better. He was lying on a bed with white sheets on him. His entire body has tensed, suddenly, all and each one the memories came to him in the past hours. His capture, the massacre in the Sanctuary, Rick and his people... the beating received by that woman. Fuck, now Negan understood the painful sensation in his face, he could barely gesticulate a facial muscle.

 

“ _Oh God, I have to get out of this fucking place”_. But before he could even accommodate, he instantly felt several chains on his wrists immobilizing him completely. Prey by panic, Negan violently shook his body trying uselessly to get rid of his bonds. He was so anxious to free himself that he didn’t realize that he was not alone.

“ Y ou will only get hurt more”  H is nervous system was alerted by that voice behind him, he had never heard it.  P itifully, Negan tried to turn around but from his angle of vision he can't see anything.

“Where the hell am I?”  H is voice was hoarse but intentionally dangerous, waiting by the reaction from that feminine voice, it didn't take long to arrive, much to his surprise, there was a lot of tranquility in her.

“ I n our nursing. I thought you would have suppose it already. I  believed you more intelligent.”  T hose words were followed by the sound of water spilling from a tap.

A grimace unpleasant but at the same time time full of pain was drawn in the face of Negan, he was not used to being talked to in such a way and be ignore with such impudence.  H is anger grew when he could hear her wash her hands with total parsimony, he will not tolerate that kind of attitude towards his person.

“Hey, why don't you better bring your ass here and tell me that last?  Y our parents have not taught you that it's  a  fucking disrespect not to talk to someone to the face?”

 

He waited a few eternal seconds until he felt some steps approaching after hearing the screech of that fucking faucet closing.

The eternal wait came to an end when that woman stood before him. Negan watched her closely, she was of a normal stature, of slim build, judging from her age, she should be around his same age, for that short gray hair color, his gaze ended in those deep blue eyes that were now looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And your parents have n’t taught you to thank someone who cares for you?” Carol replied without hesitation. “ A nd now let me clean that  breach in your forehead” she said meanwhile she approached with a wet gauze in her hand.

Negan was really exhausted, in a certain part it was reassuring to hear that he was going to be healed and not have a gun to his head this time, not wanting to argue, he nodded with a silent "okay”.

 

Carol proceeded to clean the wound, in not any moment was it hostile to the treatment, on the contrary, careful but firm. However, that did not mean that Negan muttered curses to the feel the intense stinging.

“Damn it” he hissed in pain.

“There is little left” she tried to calm.

 

A shit...the torture was applied for ten fucking minutes, while the seconds passed, the impulse to take advantage of the situation to get rid of the woman and escape was be invaded in Negan, but the cold sensation of the handcuffs in him reminded him that he had no way out, at least no for now…

After the agonizing wash, Carol applied to him only an adhesive strip.

“Just this shit?” Negan reproached to her “And that's what you call attention?. Fuck,I expected more from you, nurse”.

 

Carol sighed tiredly before speaking.

“First. Do not be a crybaby, your cut is superficial, so it doesn't require so much attention, just don't do anything stupid. If not, you hemorrhage will not stop. So, if you can suffer a shock, and I don’t advise you, we are in short supply of medical resources.” Her face changed to a cold appearance. “And secondly, I'm not a nurse, we had a woman named Denise that if was, but she died for your men, if she were alive, now we would have good medical conditions”.

Not a shred of remorse had Negan, a long time ago he didn't give a shit about the misfortunes of others.

“Maybe if I had not received such a beating, now I would not have to be here spending your resources, so, thanks to the bitch of the chinaman…”

He could not finish the sentence when the sharp and pointed scalpel pressed against his throat, he didn't even dare to swallow saliva, avoiding everything possible that instrument don't open his skin.

“If you say something about Maggie, I'll cut your neck from side to side, you understand?” there was no answer. Carol pressed harder, a intentional red line ran down Negan's throat followed by a moan. “I said that if you understand?”.

“Yes…”

Carol watched him carefully before going to pick up the mess, not being very aware of the man, that made Negan more restless in his place, there was nothing else in the world that he hated were the eternal silences. Really, that woman seemed dangerous, he should not underestimate her ... but if Rick wants him alive for the moment, why not add more firewood to the fire?

“Hey...your name is?”

“Is that important?”

“Much, I need to put that name to my nightmares from now on” Negan was about to burst out laughing if it was not for that murderous look in him. “C'mon darling, a little fun doesn’t hurt anyone”

“Hurt? I don't think there's more harm than you have already caused us. I do not know how you can sleep with that conscience, you're a monster”

Carol received as a reply a whistle and a funny look from Negan. Fuck, she had entered his game without being able to avoid it.

“You know, every person I find living, they got something dead with them. Who was it for you I wonder? Mmmm...” he made a thoughtful face with irony. “Mother? Father?, couple sisters maybe?” His eyes widened in surprise when Carol avoided his gaze. “No kids, true?...you?”

“Shut up” Her anguish provoked the man's laughter. It seems that that only stimulated Negan more.

“Oh man, I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. So you...you got anything left to lose..” Negan didn’t realize that the woman was approaching while he was still talking. “No wonder it seems that you haven’t had sex for a decade...But hell, we all lose people and you can't let it get you down. I can see that you have gone through many things, it is not to be ashamed, I have lived it also, who knows? Maybe we look like more than you imagine...”

Negan was interrupted from his speech when two hands cling to his throat cutting his breath.

“Shut up!!! You do not know anything about me! I'm not like you! I'm not!!” She could see how the man jerked violently trying to escape from his hands to get air in his lungs.

“Holy Shit!!!” Negan shouted, he did not expect that sudden reaction. “I thought there would be a happy ending with a blowjob!”

 

The roar of the door alerted both. Rick and Daryl appeared with their sheathed weapons. Rick's worried face changed to an angry when he saw the scene.

“Look who's late for the party” Negan said after feeling those hands move away from him. “Do you see what happens if you leave me alone with a woman? They go crazy with me.”

“What's going on here?” barely Rick dissimulated the aggressiveness in his tone.

“Fuck, I think it's more than obvious what has happened here” there was nothing more to do with the position in which they were. “Your people don't tolerate a shit the humor Rick, you should look at that, if not one of these days someone would take my eyes out with a fucking spoon.”

Rick ignored him as his eyes focused on Carol.

“I told you to let me know when he woke up.”

“I could did it myself.”

“Bullshit...a little more and you almost ruined our wedding night, crazy bitch!” Without prior notice, Negan spited in her face.

Blinded by anger, Carol tried to pounce on him, but Daryl took her in his arms. “You are an asshole!” she screamed as she tried futilely to come off Daryl.

“Daryl, take her from here” Rick ordered.

“If you better take a this husbands thief, we don't want a widower Rick among us.”

 

Once Daryl and Carol disappeared from the room, the two men were alone together with the silent atmosphere. Rick's strong footsteps were the only thing he heard until he stopped in front of the lying down man.  _“What would be going through his mind?”_ Negan thought.  He is increasingly nervous as the seconds passed and Rick still said nothing. He decided to take the initiative.

“I guess there will not be a fucking wedding now, right?” He tried to continue with the joke to hide his uncertainty. But it seemed not to work when he didn’t get an answer. A grimace appeared at the end in him. “So, is this my end, right? You're going to kill me.”

To his surprise, Rick's eyes looked at him curiously before speaking.

“That is what you think? What will I kill you?”

“What other shit are you going to do with me if not, eh?”

“Oh, believe me. There are thousands of ways to destroy someone without use to death”

 

“ _Are you fucking me!?”_ Negan thought, full of fury, although he didn't let those feelings reflect on his face, Negan clenched his fists hard until his knuckles turned white. He remained impassive, waiting for Rick to continue talking, hiding the tremor of anger that invaded him.

However, the words seemed to be left over when Rick shook the sheets revealing his naked body, the only thing that covered him were his underwear. Negan's eyes widened. How did he not realize his that?

“What the fuck!!!”

“We had made sure that you didn't carry a gun with you. Also you are going to say goodbye to your old clothes cause you will receive a new garment.”

“Fuck off..mm!!” With a quick movement, that familiar hand grabbed him by the jaw again, this time Negan could not help but howl from the pain of the sensitivity in his bruised skin.

“Repeat that again if you have balls, I'll be happy to show you the lesson” Rick waited for an answer that obviously would not come “Nothing? I imagined.”

 

They stared at each other with pure hatred in their eyes, it seemed a competition in which none wanted to lose, to see who was above whom, but it was obvious that Negan was at a disadvantage, especially when suddenly the palm of another hand rested on his thigh without releasing the grip on his jaw.

U nconsciously, Negan turned his eyes away and he focused his attention on those fingers that began to slide down his skin, he could feel how his body tensed. This was clearly a sign of dominance, revealing the role of each one, Rick's calm gaze on him angered him more.

Negan isn't a person who loses his stirrups easily, but when those fingers began to slide down the inside of his thigh and stop in his underwear, that was more than he could stand.

At that moment, Negan forgot the prudence and released a powerful kick to the former Sheriff, but Rick saw it coming when he managed to dodge the attack. Rick grabbed his hair hitting his head against the headboard repeatedly. Negan screamed of pain before feeling an intense dizziness, panic ran down his spine to the remember the words of Carol about the possible shock.

 

I n his brief daze, he was paralyzed when lips brushed his ear.

“Look, I'm running out of patience with you” Rick muttered dangerously in his ear “And I don't know if you're realizing that we're alone, nobody is here to see what I can do if you're still an asshole.” He pulled Negan's hair so that their faces were only centimeters away. Negan could see behind those dangerous eyes something else ... but he could not decipher the one that.

“From now on, you will live in a cell for the rest of your fucking life, and as you well know, there are rules that have to be fulfilled even being my prisoner now, and you will obey them, you want to or not. Oh man, Of course that yes, if not, I will be happy to give you your punishment...you understand?”

Negan closed his eyes, a deep breath came from him, relaxing each tense muscle of his body. Taking the strength and the necessary courage, he returned to open his eyes after a few seconds and return his vision to the man on him.

“Go to hell, you bastard” he hardly had a voice in his tired lungs from the previous cries.

Rick looked at him seriously until a small mocking smile appeared on his face.

“What a disappointment, I thought you would be more collaborative. It does not matter, it will be more fun.” Finally, Rick released him from the anguished grip.

Negan was about to sigh in relief when the metal of the revolver pressed against his forehead. 

“I will not think twice about embedding a bullet in your skull.”

 

Negan nodded briefly. As much as he hated having to obey Rick. Negan didn't want to die, he wasn't ready for that, although that would mean having to please Rick and be his prisoner for now. He would have time to think of a escape plan. If that bastard thinks that with a few threats he was going to keep him, he had no idea.  B ut for now, he would have to pretend otherwise.

The sound of the stripped away handcuffs brought him back to reality, watching as Rick released him without taking that warning look away from him. Once he was released, he rubbed his wrists out of mere inertia, he didn't have time to relieve the pain when the classic "click" of the loaded weapon reached his ears.

 

He looked up to meet again with that python pointing at him.

 

“Get up, it's time for you to know your cell.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. First night

A chill ran through Negan's body as he felt the cold night air hit his exposed skin. However, he was more pending of that revolver pressed against his back, that same damn revolver that prompted him to advance from the nursing to the outside.

In a way, Negan was a little calmer knowing that he would not get shot in the skull no matter how much Rick had threatened him to do it. One thing if it is true: all the people of Alexandria wanted him dead, Negan knew it perfectly, but calmness, it's a fucking mutual sentiment between both sides.

“ _J_ _ust let me_ _open_ _a couple heads with my beloved Lucille before dying and everybody is happy,"_ He thought sarcastically.

But the truth is that Negan could not lie that he was quite surprised that he is still alive by the man who pointing him right now. He felt lucky but at the same time alerted, because that meant that something worse was waiting for him in hands of Rick. Although he wasn't willing to check it.

 

A gust of relief invaded to Negan as he saw that the night was completely lonely and dark, without any presence around. If it was inside out, he would have liked the earth to swallowed him at that moment if someone had seen him wearing only in his boxers.

But that relief was disappearing as they started to move further away from urbanization. Although Negan could not turn around, he felt those eyes on him.

“Hey Rick, it's not that I care but, where the hell are we going?”

“I already told you” Rick answered dryly.

“You don't fool me,what you want is to go to a brothel, so naughty.” Negan let out a small giggle of that genuine smile. “I didn’t consider you that kind of man, Ricky. But don’t worry, I will keep your dirty secrets.”

Negan expected an aggressive answer or a blow, but he didn't wait to feel suddenly Rick's chest rub in his back while the revolver was still pressed against him. He almost shuddered when a breath hit the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah? And what dark secrets do you have? Because right now with what you're wearing it seems that you're willing to do certain company services.” Said Rick with double meaning.

It seemed that Rick had nailed him when Negan tried to turn abruptly. He didn't know what Negan was trying to do with his hands tied on a rope this time, but he wasn’t interested in guessing. Rick grabbed his shoulder firmly leaving Negan again in place.

“What's wrong with you? You said that a little _H_ _umor_ was needed. Where is yours?” Rick emphasized that word with mockery. He could not avoid rejoice when he didn’t receive an answer. “Well, then don't start with a joke that you can't finish, jerk. Now walk.” He ended with a strong push causing Negan to walk.

Rick tilted his head a little to see the profile of Negan, he could verify that the man was controlling the rage by his face completely red and that jaw so tight. That view was a fucking pleasure for ex Sheriff.

 

They didn't exchange a word more for the rest of the way until they reached the house furthest away from everyone.

Once inside, Negan frowned when he saw that it was a normal house like any other. He was about to reproach to Rick of the possible damn joke but changed his mind when they reached the final door of the hall. When the door opened, Negan couldn't avoid gasp. There were stairs that led to a basement.

Negan forgot everything else, just he concentrated what was in front of his eyes, he could feel how his muscles weren’t cramped, how his skin bristled and how a chill ran through his body. However, he was incited to advance by the cold metal of the revolver pressing against him.

Negan took a breath and slowly he went towards the stairs. At first, his mind still couldn’t really process what was happening as he went down the first steps, but as they advanced he could already notice the tension consuming to him more and more until they went down to the basement. Instantly, his eyes scanned the place.

The great part of that place was completely dark. But the light of the moon belonging to the only small window allowed the enough light to illuminate the reason by they were there.

 

There was that nightmare waiting for him: four grimy walls, well in reality three, one of them are pure bars ... bars that prevented him from leaving there.

Unconsciously, Negan backed away but was again stopped by the owner of that weapon pushing him forward.

“Go inside”

Negan increasingly hated the man who was taking over his life without realizing it. Swallowing his pride, Negan advanced like a sore soul until he stopped at the center of that chamber, whitout knowing what to do, he only knew one thing, urgently needed some clothes or or he will not be responsible for his acts. What he did not know is that Rick had other plans.

The seconds passed and the men didn't dedicated any "beautiful" words the other. They were just studying with their gaze fixed. While Negan was trying to hide his anxiety, Rick was focused on not taking off his weapon from that body.

Finally, the silence was broken by the noise of the door opening followed by the sound of treads going down. Negan was relieved that he did not have to be alone with the other man.

 

Daryl appeared on the scene with two large buckets of water. The raised eyebrows on Negan's face didn’t go unnoticed to Rick.

“Where do I leave the cubes?” Daryl asked.

“You can leave them right there” Rick indicated the site.

Automatically, Daryl made the command before going with a knife to Negan.

“Are you sure you want to be here? I don’t want you to feel forced and much less responsible” said Rick in a worried voice to the man who considered him as a brother.

“Don’t worry, I will be happy to collaborate” Daryl said in a sarcastic tone when he stood in front of Negan. He started to free Negan from his ties in his peculiar way.

Negan growled when the touch was more abrupt than necessary. But he controlled himself to insult, he wasn't going to be stupid, they were two against one and with a firearm in the middle of the tension. He just waited until Daryl finished the job and stepped aside.

 

His eyes focused again on Rick who had now come closer without realizing it.

“The first is the first, you smell like shit” Rick said coldly.

“You are a sweetheart” quipped Negan with arrogance. “Thanks for worrying about my personal hygiene Rick but ...”

“I don't do it, and now take off your boxers” Rick said without any hesitation.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me perfectly.”

Negan could not believe what he was hearing, really Rick was forcing him to do...in front of them? Negan looked for some proof in their faces to verify that it contrary, but he didn't find it.

“Wait a fucking moment, I still have to assimilate this shit. You're asking me to show you to Negan Jr., to you?, shitty dwarf.”

“It is not a request, it is an order and I'm running out of patience.”

“What the fuck is this? A competition of cocks? To see who has it bigger? If you already know perfectly what the result is, Ricky. If you don't ask your mother.” Negan said winking at him.

Negan wanted to pretend calm, but deep down he was worried what could happen. So he tried to divert the conversation the best possible but it seems that it didn’t work.

“I will not repeat it again” Rick said with a dark countenance. “Take off the boxers, now!”

“No” all the fun disappeared in Negan.

“Are you sure?”

“Oohh man, I'm fucking sure.”

 

Rick glared at him before turning and giving his python to Daryl.

“Only shoot if is necessary.”

“Agree.” Daryl nodded, but suddenly his face was startled. “Behind you!”

The blow that Negan had thrown never reached his destination, because Rick, moved at an almost superhuman speed, he had stamped a strong kick on his stomach. Making Negan bend in pain. Rick wanted to avoid hitting him in the head so as not to open the recent wounds.

Negan rubbed at the injured area, aching and with the threat painted on his face. Rick held his gaze without moving a whit.

“Y-you bastard...ahh...I will kill you” Negan threatened to him while he stood awkwardly.

“Be quiet or it will be worse for you.”

However, Negan didn't enter into reason when he pounced on Rick furiously, but with the skill and reflexes acquired during the last few years, Rick bent down and punched him in the same area again.That blow was worse for Negan when he was left without air in his lungs, he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

The vulnerable seconds of Negan were not wasted by the two men that pinned him to the ground face down.

“Leave me motherfuckers!!!” Negan screamed kicking uselessly to the nothingness.

In a quick movement, Rick dropped his boxers and left his ass exposed while Daryl held him back.

The screams and struggles was the only melody that sounded in that atmosphere until they decided to release Negan. They returned to their places after Rick had his favorite weapon sheathed when Daryl returned it to him.

 

Negan rolled on the ground and walked away as far from them as a slippery snake. He got up and instantly covered his intimate areas with his hands feeling their eyes in him.

A wave of heat invaded Negan and he could feel the blush on his cheeks.

Fuck, why was he so embarrassed? If he really don't have something different to they. In fact, in other circumstances, he was always proud of his manliness and showed that he didn't have taboos through sexual jokes. But this time it felt like a fucking virgin schoolgirl.

“He really is a prick” Daryl spoke as if Negan were not there with them while he carried the abandoned cubes leaving them in front of man.

“I know” Rick answered, still pointing, he throw something at the feet of Negan. “Take it”

Negan hesitated a moment before lifting it, careful not to see more than necessary of his body, he saw the object up close: a bar of soap.

“I don't think it's necessary to explain how function, right?”

“I think that you can go fuck yourself” Negan continued to speak stubbornly.

“I'll take it as a yes, Daryl”

A cry of surprise escaped of Negan as he felt the cold water crash against his skin, he was going to curse but was interrupted when the cube was thrown at him.

“Ah!...fuck! Is the ice water!” His body began to tremble from the cold. “Goddamnit!”

“Better, that's good for circulation” Rick joked, though, his voice remained in his familiar cold tone. “Come on, start”

Negan looked at him for a few seconds before looking at the object in his hands, processing the information before turning his attention to the ex Sheriff.

“Yeah sure, when you take out your ass for that fucking door”

“No, I told you to start now, we will not leave here until you finish”

“And I told you, piece of shit, that....”

 

Completely unprepared for him, Rick grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Daryl moved uneasily from his place with his worried face.

“Calm down, I have it under control” Rick reassured him when he realized his anguish before turning his attention to the cornered man.

Negan let out a moan of pain, he would lie if he said that at that moment he had everything calculated, because it was not like that, his mind did not know how to react. In other circumstances, they would already be in a second round of blows, but the pride prevented him pushed away his hands from his genitals. His face could not be more red by the embarrassment, worse was when he felt Rick's breath on his face.

“I think you have not realized yet what is your site here.” Rick said approaching him so that their bodies came to touch.

Negan also uses this technique to intimidate his opponents, but without exceeding the limits, he never came to use physical contact as intimidation unless there was aggression on the part of his victims.

“Do you still not understand that your fucking life belongs to me? Stop acting like an indignant and stop hiding”

Of an assault, Rick pulled his hands away from his body. Unconsciously, Negan tried to cover himself but Rick pressed his wrists against the wall exposing his intimate areas.

“Bastard! Release me or ...!”

“Or what? You're not going to do anything and you know why? Because you belong to me. You aren't the owner of your decisions, I am the one who decides about you. Like your body belongs to me, so don’t hide anything of what is mine. I will personally take care that nothing is left of you in the rest of your life here. It will be difficult, I know, but I will, I promise you I will, I never leave something that is mine, and you are mine.”

Negan was stunned by such statements. He really never waited for that dark facet of the man who once he had him at his feet crying and pleading like a coward, the satisfaction of seeing that mangled face begging not to cut his son's arm was totally alien to the face in front of him. Really Negan had underestimated him, he did not realize the gravity of his situation, the intentions of that man over him. Such was the revealing truth that I can only look away from those intense eyes.

 

Satisfied with his surrender, Rick stepped away from him and pointed his gun at him.

“C’mon” murmured in a hoarse voice.

With his head down, did what Rick ordered, he just wanted to end that nightmare as soon as possible. Negan began to lather his body, not in the similar way that pleased him, he wasn't in his usual bathroom, he wasn't in his Sanctuary, and much less he was with the company of his people. “ _Shit ... better not think about that now_.”

His hands quickly cleaned the extremities of his arms trying not to take too much time of the necessary. A grimace appeared on his face when his fingers brushed his now purple wrists, he did not want to imagine how his face would still be from the beating.

As the seconds passed, they became eternal for Negan, the worst part was when he descended the area from the waist down.

He looked up, to look at the two men in front of him. Daryl, who was a few meters away from them leaning against a wall with his arms crossed avoided his gaze looking at the moon that went through the window.

However, Rick was the opposite, in all that time he keeps his eyes on him, the threat clearly painted on his face at any disobedience. Rick didn't have any vigor at all, on the contrary, he was getting impatient when Negan stopped.

 

“Did I tell you to stop? Come on!” Rick shouted threateningly.

Negan confronted him with his gaze before continuing, cursing him in his thoughts _"asshole"_. The washing of the lower area was the same how the upper one, fast but with good letter, his rhythm was calmer when he came in his intimate zone. He cleaned his genitals gently, almost seemed more like a massage to self-relax.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw rick looking at him shamelessly. An anxiety attack began to invade him, so he turned his back causing a malicious smile from the former Sheriff he didn’t see.

Once he finished completely, he turned back to them.

Daryl looked at him this time as he grabbed the second cube of water, ready to move towards Negan when Rick stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder.

“I can do it” Rick said with all the confidence in his voice.

Daryl simply nodded before giving it to him.

Rick grabbed the bucket and approached the man who was waiting there, Rick scanned his body from top to bottom even if it was dissimulating, he could see the tremors under the muscles, probably from the cold, he looked up to find those eyes angry looking at him.

“Are you really enjoying it, right?” Negan said furiously.

Rick simply shook his shoulders.

“I'm just beginning, so get an idea.”

Without further delay, he threw all the water on the man's body without leaving a drop. Even if it was the second time, it didn't take away importance how cold the water was, Negan could not avoid scream again about that horrible feeling on his skin. However, it did not seem to matter much to Rick, he just saw the threads of soap spilling from his feet and descending the floor.

Rick gave a few seconds for Negan to finish cursing to finally catch his attention on him.

“Do you see how it is not so much?”

“Yeah sure, can you give me something to dry myself with before I get a fucking pneumonia?”

 

It seems that they were in accordance with the plan when Rick threw a towel at him. Negan clung to it as if instead of being a source of heat was a blessing of life that he didn't want to take off at any time, but to his misfortune, the towel was completely moist when he absorbed as much water as possible from his body.

“Hey”

He looked up just in time when Rick threw clothes in his face, Negan saved his words and looked at the garment: a simple white short-sleeved shirt and gray tracksuit pants, with to a boxers who sincerely Negan preferred his, he had better taste.

A footsteps brought him to reality when Rick stood in front of him.

“I could have given you a dirty and worn garment like the one you gave to Daryl when you had him as a hostage or even left you naked to continue with your humiliation, but I'm not like you”

“All of us praise our almighty Ricky boy for his great generosity towards the most needy. God bless us” Negan knelt, clasping her hands together as if praying.

“Pathetic”

“Don't complain Rick, everyone has their way of thanking.” Negan was mocking with such impudence.

“I see that you are having fun again, to see what lasts you”

Negan decided not to answer.

 

Rick watched him as Negan hurriedly dressed in his new clothes, once he saw that Negan finished he gestured to Daryl with his head. Daryl nodded before leaving the room leaving the two alone.

“Hey, where the hell is Hilly Billy going?” Negan asked in his worried voice when he was alone with Rick again.

“That doesn’t matter to you, and you don't call it that” Rick threatened him “And now listen”

Negan raised his eyebrows in astonishment, but said nothing, just wavered to sit close to the wall, he would have done something to try to flee, but from where he could see Rick's revolver resting in his holster.

“From now on, I will take care of your needs, the food will be brought only by me, nobody else, maybe Daryl or Michonne if some day I am patrolling, but I doubt it, because as I told you, your life belongs to me.”

A deep snort of exhaustion escaped Negan's lungs.

“Hey Rick, it's not that I hate to see your bittered face every fucking day, on the contrary, I love to screw you. But I would also like to socialize a bit with the rest of the people. I can be a fucking candy with everybody, less with the widow, nor with a stick would touch to her” a small smile appeared on his face when someone came to his mind. “I have not seen my favorite little murderer for a long time, I miss him”

Rick burst into anger at that last.

“Don't even think about mentioning my son, you bastard. You will not see him again in your life” Rick controlled himself a little “And forget about being with people, you've already shown me your "kindness" with Carol before.”

 

Negan clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“We're just having a little fun, she's probably gone with her panties wet.” Negan burst out laughing at his own joke.

“You're disgusting” said Rick with cold countenance. “You don’t know how to treat a woman with due respect”

Negan looked at him with a curious look before releasing a small giggle accompanied by a malicious smile.

“What about you?” Negan asked without hesitation “With that of attitude it seems that you don't understand of pussies, I don't want to imagine how you would have bittered your wife, the poor woman had never been able to feel to a real man...”

¡PAF! The strong punch landed on Negan's jaw. Somehow he expected it, but it didn't make it any less painful. He didn't have time to get out of his daze when some hands grabbed him by his shirt. He felt like he was pulled until Rick's face was only a few inches from his.

Rick's face is completely red with anger with his eyes injected with pure sadism.

“If you mention her again ... if you do, I swear ...” Negan could feel the tremors in the hands of man “I swear that I will kill you with my own hands, of my you say everything you want, but not of her! did you understand?! Don’t ever mention her again!!!

Negan didn’t have time to respond when another blow fell on him, splitting his lip. Instantly he felt as he was thrown to the ground and a few seconds later the noise of the cell door closed with him inside.

He looked up to meet that pure eyes of hate, although they could not be seen clearly by not being reflected with the light from outside Negan can see the intensity of them behind the darkness. Later was the sound of the steps went up the stairs followed by the door slamming closed.

Negan spit blood out of his mouth as he tried to ease the pain in his face, after a few seconds, he suddenly remembered something important. He rose weakly and began to hammer against the bars.

“Hey! Shitty dwarf! Where is my fucking dinner?”

 


	4. Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan receives an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I want to apologize for all this time without updating, thanks for your tremendous patience to this lazy writer. I will try to dedicate more time to this fic, I have ideas, I just have to know how to organize my time more.  
> Okay! I don't entertain you anymore, enjoy the chapter!

“You don't have to do it Daryl, Rick didn't order you to take responsibility of this.” insisted the woman with dreadlocks.

“You know as much as I do that he prefer this, who else he will trust, except you and me?”

Michonne stared at the wall as if she could get answers from there. She was without valid arguments, she could only turn her gaze back to those eyes that always seemed sad.

“I can do this...”

“No” he interrupted her. “After what happened with Carol, I don't want the same thing to happen to you”

Concluding the conversation, Michonne bit her lower lip nervously while she watched to Daryl grab the tray of food on the table. She stood in her place until she could not stand the false "calm" when he disposed to open the door.

“Let me at least accompany you” she supplicated as last hope.

Daryl stopped to meet her eyes.

“Don't be stubborn” His expression was serious, but Michonne noticed a slight humor in his voice. “I have faced to worse things, besides, these days Rick has let him know what his site is here. I don't say that already he isn't a threat, I'm just saying that his holidays in the cell have been good for him.”

Although it sounded reassuring, it was not enough for Michonne to feel relaxed, but enough to finally nod in resignation.

“If you need help, let me know immediately.”

He nodded his head followed by a small smile before leaving that house with the tray in his hands.

****

It was six in the morning when a lonely Daryl wandered the streets of Alexandria, a good hour for someone that prefers the comfortable intimate silence accompanied by the splendid sun and the breeze of a full Summer looming up between the trees, with the fresh wind shaking the leafs.

“ _A good day to do productive things”_ Daryl thought.

He was halfway when suddenly he heard some quick steps behind him. By instinct, he didn't take a second to want to holster his crossbow, but at the same time he remembered leaving it at Michonne's house during the conversation.  _“Fuck...”_

His warning system slowed and it was replaced by surprise when he heard his name ever closer, instantly recognizing that voice.

 

“What's wrong, Spencer?” he asked when the man was standing in front of him. The first thing that he saw was a scared visage.

“It's about Tobin!” exclaimed Spencer exhausted “he left alone this morning to patrol”

“What…?”

“What you've heard, I told him to keep in contact with me, but it's been over an hour and he does not answer me on the walkie talkie.”

“What the hell are you doing?!” growled Daryl “No inhabitant is authorized to leave these walls without Rick's permission ¡And you allow him to do that!”

“Tobin told me that it would only be a moment, that it would not take long. But I'm worried that something could have happened to him. Please, you have to help him.”

 

Many questions and issues were forming in his mind, but it was not the time to think, if not act.

 

“Shit…okay. I'll go check what the hell is going on” he fumbled from his pocket the keys to give them to Spencer as well as the tray. “Give all this to Michonne, do you understand?”

“Yes” Spencer answered the moment he received everything. Daryl lost no more time and ran towards parked vehicles.

Spencer watched the silhouette of the biker shrink little by little until it disappeared from view. A slow mocking smile appeared on his face as he looked at the keys in the palm of his hand.

 

“Poor naive” He looked around to see that there was no one before walking on to the farthest house of the urbanization.

****

Up to his ears comes the soft rattle of the shackles on his feet, up to his eyes the darkness of the cell, up to his skin the humidity of the environment and up to his mind... the rage and revenge.

 

Three fucking days that he's in that dark pit, he felt he would go crazy if he was a minute more in that place. Although it may not seem like it, being hours without doing anything weakened his body, well, also add the blows he has received. Blows that clearly have a justified reason every time he opened his mouth just to spit poison.

 

Today's novelty was an unpleasant bruise embedded in his left cheek, caused by a loud slap that he was received yesterday for wanting to irritate to the former Sheriff.

 

He had got it, damn it, it's his greatest quality: breaking the balls to the people. But he has also received his part.

 

At first, he could tolerate it, but as Rick continued to torture him, Negan realized how much weak his body was, to that was added more when his punishment was to stay without dinner for the second time, that was the result at the horrifying roar of his guts.

There's still time until Rick comes looking for him, he was clear that when the man came, Negan would dump his anger on the former Sheriff. Because yes, his pride still remained and he will continue throwing shit out of his mouth all that he can as if it were his only goal in life.

“ _Twenty fucking years can pass and the hairs of my balls turn white, because never I will submit to that shitty dwarf.”_

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the basement door opened, he smiled arrogantly waiting for a fourth ... or was it the fifth round already? No fucking idea, he only knew that he was ready for the show, what will it be this time? A kick in the balls? A punch in the face? Who knows, for every obscene or contemptuous insult he said was a surprise of what Rick could do to him, especially when those cruel words were addressed to his people. Today was the turn to comment on the tits of sugar that has the hot girl latina.

However, his smile faded when he did not recognize the familiar footsteps coming down the steps, those steps were not the same way that as Rick's, they were from a stranger.

 

In effect, his lips parted in a "o" of surprise when in the darkness he could recognize that new face standing in front of his cell.

 

“Hi” said the man.

That voice was nervous, worse was for the man when seconds passed and Negan said nothing, just looked at him with a penetrating look like a lion stalking his prey.

Awkwardly, he set the tray aside,he grabbed a chair that was always resting in a corner to sit on it in front of Negan, who at all times didn’t separate those hazel eyes in him.

Finally, the youngest decided to take the initiative.

“My name is Spencer. Do you remember me?” he asked.

The atmosphere became more tense when Negan didn't answer, although sometimes, an answer is not given with words, and it seemed to be the case in the frowning face of the elder.

With a sigh, he persisted.

“That day you came to Alexandria with your men for the first time, I was the one who received you.”

 

More silence.

 

At first, it didn't seem to give effect, but when he saw a raised eyebrow followed by the brief widening of those eyes that made him nervous, he felt that luck was on his side.

“Oh man, I remember you now, you're the fucking idiot that you almost put everyone in danger for your stupid ignorance.” Negan chuckled. “You were lucky that my balls were in a good humor that day” he looked at him with an air of superiority.

“I think you would not talk like that to someone who will let you help out of here” he replied while showing the keys in his hand.

Negan didn't seem to be immutated in the least, he just tried to accommodate himself as best he could in that fucking rock that he had as a bed.

“Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but I'll tell you that you don’t know a shit” he released a deep yawn meanwhile he stretched his arms over the headboard. “We would not take two steps when already Rick will put a bullet in our ass.”

“That would be like that, if it were not for the fact that right now he is in Hilltop having a reunion with Maggie, until tomorrow he will not come.”

 

This time, Negan could not help but slowly get up from his site and look into his eyes verifying some lie or trap, but he could only see the word truth painted in that gaze.

 

“Why”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why the hell do you do it?”

 

Spencer blinked, measuring his words well before speaking.

“My mother...she led this community before Rick and his people showed up in our lives. By life circumstances...” the noise of the repressed weeping was the only thing that broke the silence until he continued. “She died unjustly, but it was more unfair when Rick took the position. A position that corresponded to me being the son of a leader. I should have been the leader! Not Rick's bastard!”

 

Negan just kept quiet, listening to the man continue to defame to be able to draw his own conclusions.

“ _This dude is more useless than a windshield wiper of a submarine,_ _n_ _ow I understand why Rick took over of the situation._ _B_ _ut I'll have to settle for this_ _dude_ _if I want to get out of here.”_

He could not ignore the tingling that rolled in his stomach when the word freedom came to his mind. He will do what is necessary ... even if he tries to use this crybaby in his favor.

He turned his attention to the man who was standing now, grabbing the bars while he watched him excited.

 

“You're the only one who hates Rick as much as I do. Now that he is not here, I can help you get out of here if you help me carry my plan.”

“What plan?”

“Promise me first that you will do what I will say you, it can be very risky for me if this goes wrong.”

“Relax the tits, mate. Cautious is my second nickname. Stop making yourself the fucking mysterious and tell me when the action is coming.”

“The plan will be executed tonight, it is our only opportunity when you are all distracted. And this can go well for both, a mutual benefit if you say yes” Spencer extended his arm between the bars. “We have a deal?”

The eternal seconds of silence came to an end by the creaking of the bed accompanied by the footsteps stopping at their destination. Spencer saw in the darkness the illuminated Cheshire smile.

 

“I'll tell you the truth... I like where you're going with this”

They didn't have to say anything more with a grip of hands in those complicit looks.

****

09:25pm

 

It was already a quiet and peaceful night when all the Alexandrians went to their respective homes to rest after a full day of work. Everyone except one person who was in charge of watching over the perimeter by her own will.

Really more than for the good of the community, she did it to be able to clear her mind of those thoughts that harassed her.

Sadness and loneliness were the two things that tormented her the most. It is assumed that, since the defeat of the saviors, she should feel totally the opposite that she feels now, but she could not, and worse still was not knowing the why. Well... maybe yes, maybe it was the simple fact of not giving to know her problem to the people around her, now she felt more alone than ever.

Never she didn’t worry about anyone because his world was reduced to her and the person she loved, and she thought that he loves to her too. But that love was not reciprocal, she realized through infidelity, at that time, she promised herself to hated him and erase him from her life.

But when the great tragedy happened that horrible night, she understood that she could not, and now she doesn't know how to undo the bitterness that she feels inside.

That's why she decided to take her time in that watchtower attached to the wall as a method of distraction, Although the night was a reverend shit of how boring it is.

 

“Hey Rosita!”

 

Almost she lost of the binoculars of her hands as her balance from that height of the tremendous fright. Controlling her curses, she ducked her head to meet her only friend.

“Jesus… What happens Tara?” she said in frustration.

“Why not better if you lower of there and we go to my house to play cards?”

“I already told you, today I guard the night.”

“Well, than someone do it for you. You've been doing things for the community all day, a breather does not kill anyone, besides, I have a chocolate bar” she croons.

“Have you stolen it?”

“What? No! Mrs. Smith gave it to me in exchange for taking care to the her son's repellent.”

A gentle giggle accompanied by a small smile appeared on Rosita's face.

“Your love for children impresses me” her smile widened when Tara returned hers. “But seriously, I have to do this, I gave them my promise and I must fulfill it.”

“Buff… whatever you say, sometimes I think you're a masochist, and because of that, now I will can not see you with your sexy pajamas” Tara said in a naughty tone.

“Perverted… see you later” Rosita finished boringly.

“Bye!” Tara followed her with a wave of her hand as a farewell before leaving.

 

Again she was alone, she focused her eyes on the binoculars with weariness. She could already witness repentance reproaching her for her undoubted mistake in accepting that fucking charge.

Because let's be honest, she will not receive any "thank you" or a pat on the back as gratification, nor did she expect that to happen. She just hoped that she would finish her shift as soon as possible and go home, throw herself in her bed and recover the hours of lost sleep of that week, she was so tired.

“ _Help the people” I said to myself “Be generous and do things for others, that will make me happy as a person and blah blah blah… bullshit. Now I could be eating that irresistible chocolate, shit!”_

Rosita clenched her fist, cursing herself internally when imagining the unattainable sweet, unconsciously she licked her lips and swallowed heavily.

“I will not be responsible for my actions if you keep provoking me with those tentative lips.”

 

This time, she couldn't help but let out a scream.

 

“Oh fuck!… and now you, what is this? A conspiracy to suffer a cardiac arrest of the damn scare?” it was evident the ill-concealed irritation in her voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't help want to talk with you after hearing your conversation.”

“Excuse me?”

“You'll think I'm a meddler, but I'm not, I only pay attention to the important people in my life, and you're the only one left to me. I worry about you, I just want the best for you.”

Rosita didn't know how to react, the anger of that someone was spying to her was remarkable but also the slight blush on her cheeks to feel that someone cared for her, it made her feel less alone. Her brief daze was interrupted when one hand reached towards to her.

“C’mon baby. Get out of there let me see you better up close” Spencer said with a lascivious look.

“Don't bother me, I have to be here” she crossed her arms with resignation.

“You don't have to do it, you've worked hard, you should rest.”

“But the wall...”

“I will monitor the perimeter” he answered without hesitation.

 

She looked at him fixedly without being able to believe what she was hearing, she wasn't really going to reproach a proposal as tentative as that, sometimes you have to be a bit selfish in the life.

 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, but I hope to get a reward in return after this” he said with a suggestive tone.

 

Slowly a playful smile curved on her lips.

“If you insist” she joked, finally Rosita goes down the stairs to stop in front of the man.

“You could give me the first gratitude, you know, the night is very long and I'll need some of _stimulus_.”

 

Rosita rolled her eyes for the obvious intentions, however, she didn't protest the deal when she let their lips come together, and nor did she see any inconvenience feel then arms around her waist attracting to her toward that corpulent body deepening the slow but intense kiss.

After a few more seconds she gently separated from him.

“Has it _stimulated_ you enough?” she asked with a mocking look.

“You can't imagine, tonight I'll watch like a owl.” he said in a triumphant voice.

“You already know where to find me” Rosita whispered seductively as she threw him one of her typical feline looks before leaving for the same path than her friend made a few minutes ago.

 

“I know” he told himself, seeing that overwhelming silhouette disappear into the darkness.

Without altering his expression, he focused his attention on those bushes that were not uninteresting cause someone who was hiding there all the time, listening to the conversation.

“ _Good, good… everything continues as planned”_ He thought, nodding at all that bunch of branches even though he couldn't see the person looking at him, supposing already who was.

W ithout any more preambles, Spencer turned around and made his way to a huge barred door considered to be Alexandria's gate, the only main entrance and exit of the community where the residents transit. He took one last look at that bush before he stopped at that door.

 

The mission turned out to be more effective than it seemed, it is true that this method of escape could have been risky and with it, drag multiple problems, but all that was alien now to the feeling the success close.

He looked around again and then prepared to manipulate the lock on the door, a few seconds he just needed for hear that "clac”, a half mocking smile appeared on his face  _“Bingo”._

Spencer was about to open the door cautiously when he heard a creak behind him. Angrily, he took courage to speak without looking at the man.

 

“I told you to keep hidden, or we will be discovered.”

 

“Liar of shit”

 

Instantly, Spencer was paralyzed and completely disconcerting, a chill ran through his body as he recognized that unexpected and rancorous voice  behind him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Spencer is dead in the series, but I need a coward and traitor for the story and he gives the profile. I will try to upload the next chapter soon, greetings!


	5. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A head poke out on the desk until it stops in front of her computer.)  
> Hi guys!!! How long. How about the holidays? (She looks askance at the date.) "Oh, fuck! We are already in February!"  
> Ehmm...Have I heard good Christmas out there?.
> 
> Okay, I will not make any excuse about this. Just thank the person behind the screen reading this for their tremendous patience and maybe hope? for a new chapter.I hope you do not keep me rincor because if not my Negan would cry like a baby XDD. Just kidding, I can't help sometimes saying bullshit. 
> 
> Well, with regard to the chapter I decided to divide because it would be very long, and the truth is that it costs me twice as much work then correct it. Because I forgot to say in the first chapter that English is not my official language. So, apologize me for the spelling mistakes you find. I tried to translate it as best as possible but sometimes the Google translator is a ... poop (for not saying a word that sounds bad) so ... I apologize again XD
> 
> I want to say one more thing, that even if it's too late it's still important... Happy New Year!

Spencer could not swallow, barely he could breathe. His arms and legs began to tremble and made a lump in his throat. Consumed by terror, he tried to move, only to discover that he could not either.

But his intention to do something was not necessary, nothing more than he turned his face, a punch was embedded in his cheek making him fall to the ground. Instantly, he ran the fingers through his now bloody lips, he can feel the strong metallic taste overwhelming him.

He did not even have time to plead when the next thing he received was a kick in the chest, knocking him down. A few seconds later, he already had one knee on him followed by the sharp knife pressing against his throat immobilizing him completely.

Overcome by panic, Spencer could only raise her eyes to meet Daryl's burning eyes on him.

“Damn elusive rat.” Daryl spits “You don't know how hard it has been to find your trail since this morning, SINCE I discovered that you lied to me...” Emphasizing the latest, he longed to press harder on the knife, but he held back.

“Daryl…” Spencer murmurs, avoiding the friction of skin with sharp object as much as possible to talk. “I know what you think, but…”

“Save yourself your pathetic excuse.” Daryl interrupts him firmly “Now tell me where he is.”

“Who?… I don't know what are you talking about.”

“Don't do the stupid with me. I went to check the cell to find it empty, and I know that you have something to do with this, speak.”

“I...I know nothing...I, ah!” An intentional red line ran down his neck.

“This is nothing compared to what Rick will make you for your betrayal. If I were you, I would try to soften the situation by telling the truth.”

Nothing else pronounced the name, Spencer felt chills. He was fucked, more than that. When Rick discovers what happened, Spencer knows that, in the worst case, if his betrayal is not paid with blood, his life will be a complete hell. And everything to free a murderer? He refuses to that. There is a lot of selfish people in life, by one person more nothing is lost except one's own morality, although that is already undervalued.

“Okay, I confess. I was the one who opened the cell.” He shudders at the deep growl of his attacker “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think about the consequences that this would entail, I’m so sorry.”

“Of course you don't think about the seriousness of the situation that you have gotten yourself into. But your testimony will not be judged by me, I hope Rick sentences well what you deserve. Now tell me his whereabouts.”

“He...he” his eyes suddenly opened.

“Heeeere’s Johnny!!!”

 

Daryl could not even turn around when something struck him bluntly on the back of his head. He fell on a stupefied Spencer, whom looked at the person in front of him as if he saw a ghost, but not, it was something much more alive.

“Wow! Look at that!”  Negan exclaims funny, pointing to the unconscious body of Daryl. “He is stiffer than my dick newly wake up.”

Spencer carefully withdrew the body when he felt something wet and hot on his hands, his eyes widened at saw them stained with blood that was not his.

“Oh God.” His hands began to tremble “Oh my God!”

Spencer got up abruptly from his place moving from one place to another, controlling the avalanche of emotions that invaded him while he wandered like a lost soul.

“This was not in the plan! This not...ahg!” His eyes widened like plates of the fear. “If Rick finds out about this… oh God.”

“Hey” warns Negan. “The fucking dwarf will not know anything about this.”

“How?!” he screams pointing to Daryl.

“Oh...” Negan simply shook his shoulders. “We can solve this in the fastest way.”

Immediately, Spencer realized his intentions when Negan approached to Daryl with the same stone he had used seconds before. He interposed.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m eliminate any trail or clue that helps Rick track us, including witnesses.”

“But he is his main loyal man!” he reproaches. “You can't kill him!”

“I don't give a fucking shit!” Negan approached him in a threatening way. “Rick killed my right hand without blinking!” Finally he lost control, anger and sadness merged in his mind as he remembered Simon's lifeless orbits like so many more of his people. He could feel the veins swelling up his neck. “Why should not I do it, ah!? Do you think I'm afraid of that piece of shit? Don't you dare to underestimate me.”

Spencer looked down, avoiding the hard, dark gaze of those penetrating eyes. He himself has been the one who gave that little nudge that Negan needed to spit out all the accumulated resentment that he had.

“I didn't mean that, I...” All the courage in him was replaced by fear for that murderous look. “Just, please. Don’t kill him, I'll solve this.”

Negan watched him with a mixture of disappointment and mockery, he ran his hand over his face denying with the head, after a while he let out a chuckle.

“Solve.” Negan murmured sarcastically as he turned away from the young man and he crouched in front of the body for began to palpate it.

“What…?”

“Are you already having the tense tits again?” he scoffs. “I'm just making sure that the blow has not been strong enough to make him visit the other neighborhood."

It was faster than Spencer imagined when Negan got up, he almost bet that he really cared little about Daryl's status and rather left him to his fate.

Negan started to walk toward the door, letting the stone fall from his hand.

“Where are you going?”

“What the hell do you think?” he blows annoyed “The shit is done, I'm out of here before they give the alarm.”

Spencer blinked a couple of stunned times, watching Negan's tall and slender figure move away more and more. He needed a few seconds to react before he ran after him going out through those walls and enter the road together.

 

 

_An hour before._

_A soft song of careless form and without any emotion broke the silent cell of the man who occupied it. A method of distraction? Probably, anything that anyone can cling to to clear the mind of reality is a natural shield of people, especially by the knowledge of the simple fact of being imprisoned behind bars for the rest of life. The human mind is a privileged ability that we possess, but it can also be our great enemy when it turns against us. Negan could verify this fact for every victim he submitted as his prisoner for a long time. A long time because nobody is able to endure until the end. The vast majority decides to surrender, but there are those who remain mired in incurable traumas, unable to make sense of their lives and move forward._

“ _Weak, that's what they are and always have been. I have only cleared the way to their sad destinies.”_

_In this world there is only place for the strong, those who do what is necessary to survive, a law of life that has always been there, camouflaged by the civilization of before, but constant. Negan has always taken this theory to himself even before the great catastrophe would happen. Because due at such an early age, he acquired a strong and very unique character in him. As he grew, he learned more to face situations, without letting anyone be above him. A hard stage to receive ups and downs but at the same beneficial for the learning, achieving attributes that strengthened him and accompanied him from his childhood and will follow him until the rest of his days that will not be in this humid and unpleasant cell. A fact that nobody is going to remove it from his head._

_He does not care that in the eyes of someone who could see him at that moment thinks he is just a poor lunatic who is delirious. What he said, this is just an unfortunate stumble, along with many more that he has had and that in all of them he has been able to solve. That's why he has no intention of getting used to anything about his imprisonment. He only has to be patient and wait, wait that the own time tell him what to do._

_As if it had entered his mind, the sound of the door opening came in his ears at the same that, seconds later, it gave way to the crunching of old wood by each footstep that came in his direction. Those steps were just as shy as those that morning, but this time with a little more enthusiasm. Negan did not need to look up to see the person in front of him._

“ _I brought what you asked me.”_

_A slow and wide hidden smile was outlined on his face under the faint darkness. He loves when everything goes in his favor without moving a single finger._

_With a brief nod in response, he saw out of the corner of his eye how one of the things that had most marked his personality peeked out from behind bars: his beloved dark leather jacket. Without wasting a second more time. He got up from his bed to approach and take it in his hands. The sensation of leather on his skin was so nostalgic. He could spend hours like that in that little comfort for hours, but there were other plans in mind that were more important._

_Finally, he looked up to meet the eyes of the other man, who carefully observed his behavior before avoiding the look when he was caught by his brazen interest. With his head down, he handed to Negan some comfortable jeans with military boots very similar to his own old ones._

“ _The rest of your clothes were in a condition... of little utility. I hope this serves as something.”_

“ _Are you fucking kidding me? It's cool.” He exclaimed funny looking at the boots better up close in his own hands now. “I feel like the bitch Cinderella, thanks my dear prince.” He looked at Spencer with mockery. “Hey, but don't get your hopes up with me so fast, I don't give kiss on the first date.”_

“ _Yeah...sure” Spencer looked away awkwardly._

_Negan chuckled, it was his nature to make people uncomfortable. He had to take advantage of the minimum opportunity. Because during these days, every time he opened his mouth to spit poison, he was silenced in a way... little subtle. However, he decided this time to leave the other man calm, despite the fact that it was entertaining to annoy him._

_He was about to take off his clothes when something interrupted him. Staying still. Spencer took a few seconds to notice as Negan looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

“ _Something happens?”_

“ _Where are the weapons?” he asked, pointing to his hands completely empty._

“ _We don’t need.”_

“ _What the hell are you saying? Do you wait for me to be exposed to any threat? Of which damned fairy tale have you escaped?”_

“ _The only threat here is you.”Spencer took a step backward unconsciously when Negan shook the bars aggressively. “I mean! You are a threat in the eyes of the whole world. Not from me, of course. But you can't have more problems than you already have or they will condemn you to death. You will give them the justified reason to do it. And that's the last thing you want, right?” He did not receive any response except an angry look. That did not stop him. “There will not be innocent blood spilled. If not, the escape plan will not be made.”_

_Negan clicked his tongue in disapproval, that was complete stupidity. But, what was worse? Go unarmed or keep locked in that pigsty? He already got an answer. He turned around, finally he began to undress without looking at Spencer._

_"Someone give this dude the Nobel Peace Prize." Negan thought ironically.“About the plan” he said. “What do you think if while the little princess is trying on her damn glass shoe, you start to explain the escape plan?”_

“ _Yeah, sure.” Spencer replied while scratching her head nervously._

_However, Spencer stood for a moment looking at the man who was dressing, searching for the right words to begin without noticing that silence did not go unnoticed by the other._

“ _Hey… hey.”_

_He swallowed nervously, flooded in his thoughts until he was again shaken by the other's grave grunt._

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Eh…?”

Spencer was startled to return to reality, looked up to catch the quick glance that Negan threw over his shoulder to him before focus attention on the road.

It had not been long since they escaped from Alexandria, he still could not believe that all this had happened. Escape from a place that his mother led for so long and end up in this situation, next to the person in front of him, whom walking quietly but with firm steps. How can someone behave as if nothing happened? Really out of the valleys, it's like being in another world, with all kinds of dangers that one can witness. At least, he is grateful that he is not alone at this moment, even if the company is not the best choice.

“I had asked you, my useless prince, how long it will take to get to my corny palace.”

“The refuge is not so far away. But there is still a good walk.” He heard Negan's brief growl before the silence flooded again. Until without warning, his words shot out like bullets. “Do you need to leave this area as soon as possible, right?”

“What…?”

“I mean, I also want the same, and therefore, we will not move forward if we follow this route.”

“So, why don’t you come back and kindly ask the motorcycle to a dissected Daryl?”

“It's not a bad idea, but I have another plan, I know a shortcut through which we will arrive before to the refuge.”

“Oh, yes? Well, let's listen to your brilliant idea.”

“Go through the forest.”

Spencer almost tripped on his own feet when Negan stopped abruptly. He turned to face him with a frown.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Okay, listen to me. I know it sounds crazy...”

“IT´S a fucking madness.” He barely concealed his annoyance in his tone of voice.

“But it is also the surest way to escape without a trace. Do you think they will have not notice our escape yet? We will be easy prey if we keep rolling down the road. And I don’t know about you, but I have not done all this so that now throwing it overboard.” He armed with courage to approach the other man. “Do you want to get revenge on Rick? Me too. That's why the best thing we can do right now is to go as unnoticed as possible. And as time decides, return to attack.”

“And when will that moment be?” His voice sounded creepy as he watched him with narrowed eyes.

“Soon. I promise you.” He answered firmly.

However, Negan continued to interrogate him with those penetrating eyes to the point that Spencer almost crumbled that serious facet, worse was when Negan approached until their faces were just inches from each other. _“Hold on, hold on.”_ A cold drop of sweat ran down his temple, he was about to duck his head at the thought of giving the man a start of wrong rivalry. But one hand grabbed the back of his neck, he felt the touch of the forehead lean with his own.

“Do you crave as much as me see Rick under grave?” Asked that hoarse and guttural voice.

Spencer took a few seconds to react before frantically nodding.

“Yes! I… I just want to do justice.” he caught surprised as those eyes suddenly shone with intensity and a small smile appeared on that visage.

“Good boy, good. That's the attitude.” Finally, he separated himself from the younger one without first giving him a gentle touch on the cheek.

Negan did not need to hear anymore, Spencer could tell by seeing a man divert his road from the road. He let out a sigh of relief before go together on the dark and leafy forest.

 

 

The forest was quiet but at the same time it was imposing. It stretched for just over a square kilometer and was made up of four slopes that converged at one point. A narrow creek ran from end to end and flowed into the foliage on the other side of the valley.

It was in absolute silence, which made Spencer nervous. There were no squirrels running happily among the branches. There were no birds chirping. There was no sound, except for the sound of his own footsteps and the murmur of the water.

The flora was alive and exuberant. The ferns covered the banks of the stream; the twisted thorns, the vines and the branches of the trees blocked the road with every step they took. The gray stones that lined the forest floor were covered with moss, they looked like tombstones.

Negan pulled the curtain of leaves before them from Spencer's indication that it was down that road and he went down the hill. The branches returned with a whisper to their original position and, after a moment's hesitation, Spencer followed him.

The terrain described a smooth but continuous downhill. There was no sign of life and Spencer had the inexplicable impression that the forest was holding its breath.

“I love this place,” Negan whispered. “There are no damn salesmen or tax collectors, just the air and the smell of the forest and the wet leaves. And best of all is when the wind blows between the branches, that's the best there is.”

“Too dark the place for my taste.”

“Yeah.” nodded Negan, giving him the reason. “A dark night without a moon. The kind of night in which according to my grandfather, the hunter goes hunting.”

“Your grandfather... was a hunter?”

“What?” Negan asked abruptly before turning to look at him.

“I…I wanted to say that… nothing” he felt silly. He was relieved when the man did not get into more in the uncomfortable game and kept walking. Spencer could hear him say: “Fucking weird.”

Silence reigned again.

 

They continued walking downhill until they reached the creek. Negan stopped and pointed to the mud: a trail of footsteps broke through the current and headed up.

“They are fresh.” he murmur.

“What does that mean?” Spencer asked nervously

“That means that something or someone should not be too far from here.” Negan answered, taking a look around, but there was no sign of any presence. “Ok, let's do the next,” he said. “I'm going up that slope and make sure we're alone. Meanwhile, you hide behind that tree, "he said, pointing to a huge twisted oak. I'll give you a signal when I know something”

“Alright.” Spencer replied. He gave thanks for not having to climb the hill: he still had slight discomfort after the beating of Daryl.

Spencer hid behind the sturdy, broad oak, and glanced quickly at Negan, who was already on the hill. He sensed how the man made him a gesture to him to keep still from where he was.

He did not make any protest, on the contrary, he let himself slip over the roblo until he was seated. Spencer took the opportunity now that the other man was distracted to remove from his jacket a wine decanter he always carried with him.

“Wait to I serves me a little.”

He gave a long and needed drink of that bitter wine he craved as if that were holy water. So much was his longing that the minute of Glory disappeared as the last drop that ran down his throat.

It was difficult for him to release the container of him just like the baby's lips separating from the mother's breast. With resignation he did it, regretting that he had not stolen more merchandise in the supply warehouse.

After returning it to the pocket of his jacket, he rubbed his hands and rested his head comfortably on the oak. Almost he forgets after of a few seconds dedicated to contemplate the stars, next to the hot sensation of alcohol stirring in his stomach the reason why he was there.

When, suddenly, he heard a branch split on the other side of the creek. Spencer gave a start and stepped back. There was the click of another branch followed by the murmur of the leaves. He realized immediately and stopped short, holding his breath. He preferred to swallow saliva mixed with alcohol rather than spit it out and reveal his presence.

His tactic did not seem to work when a figure emerged from under the spreading foliage behind him.

Spencer let out a great cry of terror as he tried to retreat and flee like a fucking cheetah, but he was so consumed with panic that he did not notice the big rock in front of him until he felt a fall in dry against the ground.

“Shit!”

He cursed, removing the dirt from his face. He was interrupted by the great laughter from Negan that now looked at him with a big genuine smile.

“Are you okay honey? I suffer only to think that my dear prince has broken a fingernail.” His smile widened as he received that angry look. “Hey, don't look at me like that, I was not the one who chose to go this way. Not to mention that I could not get serious without first hearing you scream like a little girl.”

“What? I don’t scream like.... ah! It doesn't matter! Could you at least help me now?” Spencer asked resignedly, raising the hand.

“It depends, has something remained?”

“Something of what?”

“From the fucking wine decanter you were taking your alone as a champion.”

“Ehmm… no.”

“Well, so a tree can come and put a branch in your ass.” Negan responded, rejecting the hand. Starting to resume the walk, he passed sideways to the man lying on the ground.

“Oh C’mon!” Spencer complained annoyed. “You cannot do this to me!”

“In reality, I can.” Negan replied calmly without looking at the other as he moved further away.

“You owe me! If it were not for me, you would stay in that damn cell!”

His words seemed to provoke a reaction when Negan stood in his place. For seconds after silence, he turned to approach a Spencer still lying on the ground yet. Something twisted in his body when he could see through the darkness, the sinister small smile that Negan offered him. It was the first time he saw an attitude that was not angery or mocking in that man and did not know why, but something told him that that look was more chilling than all the others. His theory widened when Negan crouched in front of him without taking that look away.

“Oh, you really didn't think this through so much, did you?”

“What?” Spencer really did not imagine that question. His eyes widened when Negan's smile was replaced by a cold look.

“Your little plan, you take me out and I help you eliminate Rick and his group. That part where you help me out is fucking over. So, why in the fuck would I bother to help you? I appreciate that you will find my jacket, but that only gets you so far.”

“I don't get it,” he murmured nervously. “You hate Rick as much as I do, right?”

Negan rolled his eyes annoyed before getting up. “You mustn't not understand anything here, just do what I tell you. Outside the walls, things change here, mate.”An arrogant smile escaped his lips. “I'm the one calling the shots now. You have two options: put me in the right direction and shut up the fuck up or fall down in a fucking precipice. You know what I mean?”

Spencer opened his lips that trembled when a sound coming from the bushes interrupted them from their “conversation”, putting them on alert. The two men remained in complete silence. Negan scrutinized all the forest around them looking for any beginning of danger, moving his head from one side to another without making any noise.

“You have heard it too, have not you?” Spencer murmurs.

“Yes.” he responded in the same way. “If I were you, I would already be up.” his voice was extremely serious as he silently picked up a considerable stick from the floor. Those words had an incredible effect on Spencer. He got up so fast that he almost tripped again.

The soft crunch of moving leaves gave way to low but unmistakable grunts. Negan cursed at the guess the obvious. As a small group of specters peeked curiously between the bushes. When the walkers detected them, Negan observed a change in them, as they began to walk faster, restless for their new prey. They raised their hands erratically, and their dead mouths opened, perhaps anticipating the attack. As the zombies approached, they could see the skin of their skulls contracted and full of blisters by the action of the strong sun of Georgia falling relentlessly on their exposed fronts, day after day.

The two men retreated a couple of restless steps, no doubt it was Negan who took the initiative by looking askance at Spencer.

“There are not many, but even so I will need your help, do you see yourself capable of putting your balls on the table?”

Spencer took a deep breath, picked up another slightly smaller but useful stick before looking back at Negan with a little more courage.

“Yes.” He answers.

Without losing more time to lose, Negan shrewdly moved towards the first walker nearby giving him a strong hit in his skull, followed by another to knock him down completely. That action, made his dead brains work when the walkers advanced more aggressively, as well as their stronger and guttural grunts. That did not make it even worse for Negan when he could blow the top of brains with the first blow to the second cadaver that came near, causing that decrepit body to fall inert like the previous one.

What fucking feeling such good to have a weapon in his hands and provoke an exquisite slaughter. He imagines that each skull he strikes it is a familiar visage that now he would wish to have him there just to satisfy his sadistic desires. A big sick smile appeared on his face as he imagined the faces of Rick and Maggie on those two walkers who snarled savagely. _“Shout little pigs, shout._ _Daddy_ _Negan is here.”_ He mocked internally while he went for the next round.

On the other hand, Spencer moved uneasily from his position when a specter caught the attention and moved toward him. When it was closer to his comfort, Spencer grabbed the stick firmly and gave a loud knock to that putrefying body.

A clot of thick black blood had flown out of the forceful impact, but the specter did not react in one way or the other, it continued to advance with a horrible grimace drawn on its face. Spencer hit again, and another, with excessive violence. He remembered shrieking as he did, though in the white haze of panic surrounding the scene in his head, he thought of the terrible cranial lesions his strokes might be causing. The walker dead, however, did not stop, advancing with both arms raised, contracted in a spasm. At last there was a loud creak. The aggressor's head fell to the side, the cheek brushing the own shoulder and watery eyes focused on him. Spencer stopped the storm of blows when the body stopped moving.

He ran a trembling hand across his face to remove the dirty blood on his face that was not his. Spencer was not adapted to this. He has never had to live this kind of situation in all this time. It really was understandable the day the attitude of Rick and his group when they met in Alexandria. Those savage looks that almost confused to deranged looks. Those eyes that said the word death in them. He is hopeful that he will never reach that level.

As in response to his worst nightmare, he was interrupted from his thoughts when he found that a zombie was watching him. It was like being in a movie and there would have been a cut. He struck the first blow to the jaw, in the second blow, a scared scream escaped from him when the stick broke in half, but the zombie's head did not do it and threw itself at him. Spencer tried to flee but the walker managed to grab him. He could only scream horrified avoiding the contact of those rotten teeth in his neck.

Negan noticed his situation after opening one more head. He ran quickly to rescue him when he suddenly saw the other man take something out of his pocket and embed it in the zombie's head, causing him to fall to the dead ground. He looked at the man for a few seconds until Spencer noticed his gaze, hiding the object fast. Making an explosion of anger inside Negan.

Their exchange of looks was suspended for the horrifying screams from the specters that began to run awkwardly towards them.

Spencer was the first to look away and run away. Negan without hesitation went behind him this time but with others intentions.

 


End file.
